


Muse and Musing

by Merigoo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merigoo/pseuds/Merigoo
Summary: Lucretia's head is in the clouds and Lup is the sun





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hekp

Lucretia wished she brought her paints with her. This particular magic Lup provided tonight was all in how the fire lit her bleached hair up, the glow it gave her, how fucking good her new red lipstick looked. However, Lucretia found she was content with the scribbles and curls of her hair dancing everywhere and the sharp shadows of dimples, still as absolutely beautiful and fun to draw as they have been for 30 years.

"Wanna tone it down there sis?" Merle laughed, settling next to her and taking most of the tree trunk for himself. A small cloud of sand kicked up and landed in the fruity drink he offered. They both grimaced but Luc let go of one of her pencils to accept anyway.

"The sooner I can finish the sooner I can join you right?" she went through the familiar motions of this old battle. Merle laughed fondly in the way that used to sound a little condescending to Lucretia. Now it felt safe, like home. Luc closed her eyes and let her friend's laughter and the music fill the air. Let the soft breeze and the faint warmth of the bonfire warm her. A little more sand kicks up and she cracks an eye to watch Merle get up.

"I'm going to get the worse of this dancing bug out of my system than i'm coming back for you" he says, good naturedly.

Luc is happy to not feel any of the annoyance that would've itched her five years ago "I appreciate you sparing me the worst of it" She says warmly. He gives a little old man wink and swings his hips to the dance floor. He's met with a very mixed reaction. Luc rests her head against the tree and looks for any last thing to record while she has the chance. Of course the scene before her is worthy of remembrance, tiny crabs picking at small flowers growing in the sand, the pinkish glow cast down on the water below by the red stars.. But she knows she wouldn't give them the justice they deserved. Not when she knows she'll be distracted by the twirling, laughing figure before her, at least. At most, she'll just give up and draw Lup instead like she literally just did just now.

She decides to just finish shading her dress before she's dragged away. Lup catches her eye and smiles, than continues dancing. Luc's face warms and she continues drawing on. They've come to a sort of agreement a while ago that she likes recording these beautiful moments of her friends and Lup was just objectively beautiful. So naturally her eyes were always drawn to her while drawing, no biggie. If Lup's movement slowed slightly, became a little more shoulders and hips, than Luc would know it was for the aesthetic.

She sees Merle's dancing slow a little in the corner of her eye so she quickly starts sketching little stick figures on the side, trying to burn her dance in her brain so she can flesh it out later. She doesn't notice Merle has made his way to her, too busy trying to capture a stray hair that's caught on Lup's lipstick. He breaks her trance by carefully replacing the drink in her hand.

"C'mon, Lucy doll" Luc grumbles in play annoyance but gets up and puts her sketchbook in her bag. She takes Merle's hand and walks to the fire. She swallows the disappointment when she notices Taako has dragged Lup to the makeshift bar/tent during their grumbling.

She instead focuses on the swish of her long skirt around her, careful not to brush up to much sand, twirls a little around Magnus playing his tiny drums. Laughs at Merle's strange dance around the flowers at their feet. Tries to keep her moves consistent at Taako's loud "Atta girl!" and the feel of Lup's eyes burning her alive. Is this how Lup feels? It was incredibly hard to keep twirling lightheartedly and not make a show for her. It's incredibly hard to keep moving at all as the twins rejoin the dancing. She sees in her peripheral feet covered in bangles, brushed by a long red skirt approach. Luc focuses on the red stars and keeps moving.

The twins technically dance together but Lup's shoulder and hair brushes hers every once and a while. Starts singing some nonsense with Taako to the music. Magnus and Davenport speed the music up a bit to match their chaotic energy. This new faster pace almost works as a distraction, but her red skirt and hair are too bright to not catch her eyes. Her smile and hips too close to not stare. Luc has to focus her energy on not breathing too hard, to keep dancing at all. Maybe taking a break wouldn't be weird, maybe she'll join Mags at the drums.

She quickly skips to the drums and gives Magnus a break. He jumps on it and runs to Taako, grabbing him and twirling him around like a doll. Merle has wandered off, joining Davenport and Barry where they fiddle. But Lup stays now right in front of Lucretia, smiling softly and moving to the beat of her drum alone, ignoring the strings section three feet away.

Lup's back is to the fire giving her a halo as she slowly sways, her eyes glittering in the soft moonlight. Her feelings must be all over her face because Lup's smile fades and she says softly "What're you thinking about Lucy?"

She feels comfortable enough that Lup knows the line between objective aesthetic and personnel attraction, so she doesn't regret it too much when she answers honestly "You're beautiful."  
Lup's eyes flutter close, and smiles almost sadly. Before Luc can fret about that too much she opens her eyes again. 

"You want to draw me again?" A little bit of a playful tone comes through. Luc smiles affectionately in reaction, knowing this tone. "Of course Lup"

She silently decides to not use Lup's name again when they're close like this, worried her feelings come out clearer in how she pronounces it. Lup smiles a little differently, sending heat straight through Lucretia. She focuses on her breathing again and hopes Lup doesn't notice that the drum beat has gone repetitive and simple. Lup maintains her stare and says after a pause "Is that all you're thinking in that head of yours..?" 

Luc doesn't know what to say and Lup doesn't seem to be looking for an actual response. She just closes her eyes and slowly brushes her hands through her hair, swaying along to the barely-there beat. Luc can't hear her own drumbeat anymore, the blood rushing in her ears, confusing the drumming to her heartbeat. She slows it into just slow tapping trying to maintain herself. Lup's now just swaying within her reach. She loses all pretense and stops drumming as Lup does a little belly roll, watches a drop of sweat roll down into her waist band. Wonders briefly about being in that skirt.

"Yo Luc, you want a break?" Magnus yells a couple feet away, breaking the spell. Taako's hissed profanities sending her back to into her body. Lup freezes and looks behind her. Luc can't deal with what look will be on Lup's face when she turns around, not knowing how to explain her own. So she stands and brushes her skirt, calling out "Yeah, would you? I'm going to turn in for the night." Magnus nods and pats her shoulders.

"Nighty night Luc! Nice ass drumming out there!" she smiles and nods, murmuring thanks. She intends on keeping her goodnights to Lup short and not look her in the eye. But Lup pulls her into a hug before she can run away. Lup, god bless her, is way too warm and sweaty and soft and god bless Lucretia is she fucking gay. Lup doesn't let go after the standard two pats on the shoulder and Lucretia can't find the willpower to either. However, Taako's giggling gives them both the power. "Goodnight dork"Lup says as she pulls away, kissing her cheek. If she isn't rocketed 100 feet out of her body from that, than her surpised hitch/snort from hell does.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucretia watches the sky slowly light up in searing shades of red from her lawn chair. A flock of white ostrich like birds fly around her. One sneaks behind her, uses its long neck to steal her mystery drink. Lucretia decides shes not getting anymore sleep and rises from her lawn chair. This sends the massive birds flying off excitedly, hovering around her like huge dogs. Cute in any other circumstance but shes a little hungover and has to watch that one bird fly off with her cup. Sighs, knowing it was probably Merle's magic hangover cure that someone gave her in her half nap half trance. She moves to head inside but the realization that she's only in her bathrobe paralyzes her. She tries to remember in her sudden panic who had seen her heading up to the deck last night. 

Before bed, she'd tried a bath with the most heavily fragranced oils and soaps, trying to distract herself in a sensory fog so she could sleep. Of course that only made Lup's memory more real, feeling the heat and perfume surround her. Too much like her goodnight hug. Suddenly frustrated and unable to breathe, Luc grabbed a robe and headed to the deck. The halls and deck were empty, everyone still on the beach far away. Luc sighed and let the now cold breeze drain the heat and carry her perfume away. She could see in the distance the fire die but a few figures moved to the ocean. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep in her own bed, the cold keeping her thoughts from racing too hard, she grabbed a lawn chair and calmly watched the two unreal figures splash in the moonlight below. Luc let herself be lulled into hopefully sleep, laying fully. Eyes staying on the one that shot off tiny fireworks, while the other screamed encouragements.

Oh good god it must've been one of the twins. 

Luc inhaled slowly and focuses on the small miracles like her robe behaving while she slept and waking in relative decency. She let's herself exhale harshly in frustration once and than focuses on getting some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dumb birds  
> how... do i .. get rid of that other note................

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep this ship alive with my own two hands


End file.
